


Life of the Party

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Series: A Series of Party Favors [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Exhibitionism, Grab-bag of Popular Vampire Myths, Halloween, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: Roxas is still learning the ropes, when it comes to this whole creature-of-the-night thing. It turns out there's a lot to it that isn't covered in your standard Anne Rice novel.But one lesson those books and his sire are happy to teach him? There's always a market for vampire porn.(Part of a series, but can be read alone!)





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 8/13!
> 
> We wrote this a long while back and shared it with our Discord chat, but recently, a reader asked whether or not we'd see more of Axel and Roxas in our 'Party Favors' series. This felt like the right day to post it!
> 
> Note, even though it's part of a series, you don't need to have read the ones before.
> 
> If you're a regular reader of ours, we'd also like to apologize for the hiatus we've been taking. We ARE going to be returning to fanfiction, once we've sorted out some real-life stuff. We can't promise a regular schedule like before, but we WILL be seeing this fics through to their completion.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had to get inside before sunrise.

The strap of his bag dug into one shoulder, but the considerable weight of his laptop and other necessities didn't slow Axel down any. He took long strides down the sidewalk that almost left Roxas behind, keeping an eye out for somewhere to crash – even a makeshift shelter, if they couldn't find something decent in time. Behind him, Roxas let out another small snarl, irritation flaring every time he had to jog to catch up.

He'd mostly recovered from his intoxication, but still felt achy and dehydrated in the aftermath. As much as he loathed to think of Axel as a mentor – particularly since his vampirism was _directly_ his fault – Roxas had still learned his lesson. Listening to Axel on matters of survival was an unpleasant necessity.

Considering lighting a cigarette, Axel peered at the flickering sign down the street, taking a second to make out whether or not it said 'Vacancy'. “Huh... Motel up ahead...”

“Do we really have to stay in one of those again?” Roxas bemoaned.

“No, of course not,” Axel replied airily. “We could burn to death.”

“Why can't we just steal a car and drive back to your place?” he groused.

“Stealing's illegal, smart guy.”

“So is draining people of blood until they die,” Roxas fired back.

“Alright, correction – stealing is illegal and _easy to trace_.”

Roxas groaned.

“We'll hitchhike once we're on the outskirts, alright? I'll even let you drink the driver,” Axel offered.

“... Fine, deal,” Roxas muttered. “Let's just get in before sunrise.”

“Motel it is, then.” Axel diverted course to lead them to it. “Fuck, I hope it has Wi-Fi...”

“What d'you need Wi-Fi for? Got to check in with your boyfriend?”

“Would you be jealous?” Axel purred.

“I'd wonder where the hell he's been. He could have taken you off my hands by now,” Roxas spat.

“Harsh words can't hurt a vampire either, Rox. Unless you're Demyx.”

Roxas snorted. He appraised the motel's exterior and pointed wordlessly to the paper sign reading 'Free Wi-Fi'.

“Sweet.” Axel headed inside. Roxas dragged his feet as he followed.

They checked in with the bleary concierge, Axel reinvigorating him pretty easily through snarky small talk. Roxas remained silent and let his attention wander around the dingy lobby, preferring to let Axel do all the charming. He'd arranged a late check out and took the keycard for a room, turning back to Roxas and leading the way.

Correctly assuming that he hadn't been listening, Axel told him, “First floor. Room thirty-eight.”

“Mm.”

“Think it's a single bed,” Axel mentioned, ever-so-casual.

“Are we going to cuddle for warmth?” Roxas asked flatly.

“Unclothed.”

“Obviously. Look, I don't care if we share -” it wouldn't be the first time, “ - but if you hog all the room with your legs, you'll end up on the floor.”

“Nestle between them,” Axel shrugged.

Roxas rolled his eyes. “I'm still too mad at you for that. Probably.”

Axel smirked, on his way to unlock the door. “You can't be mad forever, it'll get exhausting.”

“I'll get over it. When I stop tasting old blood in the back of my throat.”

Axel laughed, shouldering the door open and setting his bag down just inside.

“I didn't think that was funny,” Rixas said bitterly.

“I did warn you. I said you'd feel sick.”

“Stop reminding me.” Roxas sat down hard on the thin bed. Axel kicked off his shoes, letting the door shut heavily behind him.

“You should probably rest or something. I'm gonna make back some of the cash we've blown on motels...”

“What, _now?_”

“I wasn't gonna wait for sunrise.” Axel stooped to retrieve his laptop.

With nothing to capture his interest but the conversation, Roxas decided to press the matter. “How are you going to do it on that? Poker?”

Grinning wide, Axel's fangs extended. “I don't like to gamble. I prefer to work with odds I can control.”

Roxas arched his eyebrow at the appearance of his sharp teeth. Axel went to set the laptop up.

“I'm setting up my webcam. If you don't wanna be on camera, you should leave the bed, I'm gonna need it.”

“... Why are you getting on camera?” Roxas asked cautiously, but had a pretty good idea of what Axel's answer was going to be.

“What do you think? I'm stripping.”

Roxas sighed. “I was afraid of that,” he said, and sounded as though he was reluctant to ask the inevitable question. “Who are you stripping for?”

Indifferent, Axel logged on and navigated to an oft-used streaming account. “There's a big niche market for vampire porn. Goths, sadomasochists, bloodplay fetishists.”

“You're whoring yourself for vampire fetishists?” Roxas's gaze flattened. “I wish I couldn't believe this.”

Axel snorted. “Do you know how much money I can make from one quick camming session? This room would be paid for, and the next one, possibly the one after that.”

For a moment, the only noises were the clacking of Axel's fingers on his keyboard. Then Roxas said, “... Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Axel shot a smirk over his shoulder. “If you jump in on this, we could triple that easy. Spread out to the twink-lover and homoeroticism crowds.”

Briefly – _very_ briefly – Roxas was indignant, but he was a little more focused on the money. “Triple? How much money are we talking, here?”

“If we're assuming I'm making two-fifty on my own – and that's not aiming high – I think we could pull seven-fifty.”

Roxas took on a look of deep consideration. Axel returned to his laptop and said, “Think it over. You can always change your mind.”

Crossing his arms, Roxas asked, “How far do we go for the audience?”

“I'd fuck you on _or_ off camera,” Axel said generously. “It's up to you.”

“... Then just one more question.”

“Hm?” Axel adjusted the angle of the webcam.

“Helpless horny victim, or freaky vampire?”

Axel smirked. “We could do a full _story_. Victim to vamp.”

Roxas shrugged. “I'll follow your lead.”

“Cool. Then sit back, get comfortable.”

Looking down at the clothing they'd 'borrowed' from Demyx's friend (Roxas had already forgotten his name), Roxas muttered, “Guess the outfit works now. Should I have done my makeup, too?”

“If you want to borrow my eyeliner, go right ahead.”

Roxas slid off the bed. “Got to appeal to the crowd, right?”

“In my bag, front pocket,” Axel waved a hand in the direction of his backpack. Roxas crossed the room and fished out the stick, making a beeline for a mirror.

From the bathroom, Roxas spoke up idly, “Can you imagine if we didn't show up in mirrors? I think you'd have died of misery.”

“I'd have staked myself right off the bat.”

Roxas laughed once before dropping any expression, concentrating. He'd never put his own eyeliner on in front of Axel before, but he did so with precision that came with practice. Then he reminded himself that this performance was for goths, and he doubled the thickness of the line.

Starting the feed, Axel stood aside and waited, giving people time to see he was online. Roxas smudged the eyeliner a little until he was satisfied with it, then shut off the light and headed back into the room.

Turning his head, Axel flashed his fangs in a grin. “Show time. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Roxas rolled his eyes. “Ready.”

“Lie down. I'll start us off.”

Very aware of the camera, Roxas came forward and sat down on the bed, draping himself back as artfully as he could. Axel stepped into the camera's view, running his tongue slowly over his fangs and smirking as he rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. He dragged the tip of his fangs across his scarred forearm, reopening a wound.

Eyes narrowed to slits, Roxas watched. He thought he should act 'under thrall' for the most appeal, since a struggle might escape the camera's view. He could still remember what it felt like to be victimized by those hypnotic green eyes, the mix of bliss and fear that fogged the brain, the all-consuming powerlessness...

Kissing the line he'd just opened up, Axel turned slowly to descend on the bed, arching and displaying as much of himself as he could while still clothed. Roxas pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at Axel like he wanted nothing more than him, almost throwing him off with that expression.

He hadn't looked at Axel like that since he was under thrall for real, as a human. One hand traced Roxas's jawline, getting comfortable and making sure the camera could see them both.

Deciding that if he was going to the bother of acting he was going to _sell_ it, Roxas parted his lips and tilted his head into Axel's hands. He was showing his bare neck to the camera.

“Very nice,” Axel murmured, guiding Roxas into his lap.

Every movement sensually drawn out, Roxas climbed over Axel and let him direct him. He rucked up Roxas's shirt, inching it up his chest with the instruction of, “Tilt your head.”

With a light sigh, Roxas did as he was told. Axel pressed his open mouth to his throat, tonguing slowly.

“Ah...” Roxas arched up to his hand as a teasing view of his abdomen was revealed to their audience, allowing Axel to take most of the initiative. He made it obvious whenever he sucked at Roxas's skin, drawing back after a long moment of bruising him to lick his fangs again. With a moan, Roxas lifted his arms to let Axel take his shirt off.

Easing it up slowly, Axel discarded it and eyed their view count over Roxas's shoulder. It was going up slowly and steadily.

They'd get more once they started getting to the good stuff.

Distant eyes going to the laptop screen, apparently fogged over with lust, Roxas checked the numbers too without knowing what kind of count they were hoping for. Either way, he was sure they could do better.

Axel displayed his fangs and grazed them along Roxas's throat, hands raking up his abdomen to his chest. Inhaling sharply, Roxas tilted his head like he was begging for it, almost genuinely shivering when Axel curled a hand in his hair. The sound he made could've easily been pain, need, or both.

Withdrawing, Axel sat up to undo the buttons of his shirt. Roxas turned to let the camera see his face, eyeing the show Axel was putting on in the live feed. He shrugged the fabric down his shoulders, the appealing line of his sharp collarbones catching Roxas's interest in particular.

Flashing his fangs once more, Axel leaned in and sank them shallowly into Roxas's neck. He played up the pained gasp, and watched their view count speed up.

Hungrily, Axel dug them in without expecting much blood, considering how much Roxas had lost during his blood sickness. Still consciously erotic, Roxas started to groan and twitch, sinking to the mattress as Axel shifted and pressed him onto the bed. He let his shirt fall lower and almost rolled his hips against Roxas, like he was getting off on 'killing' him, and _damn_ him because Roxas couldn't help the spike of warmth buzzing through his body.

He didn't let his arousal show. Roxas moaned like a trapped creature and dug desperate nails into Axel's arms, making him purr. Axel approved of the show he was putting on, letting him claw as he grabbed one of Roxas's legs to position them apart. He kneaded Roxas's thigh, and though they spread easily, he let it look like Axel was the one doing it.

“Nngh-!”

Axel actually sucked until he'd drawn enough blood to drip down his lip, then pressed his opened arm to Roxas's lips. Feeling the slow trickle of blood down his shoulder, Roxas latched to the wound far more hungrily than he did during his actual turning, panting. Arching with a groan, Axel drew up off him but kept his wound to Roxas's mouth.

He bore down on the bleeding line vindictively but didn't suck particularly hard, lacking any real desire to drink from Axel.

Loud enough for their audience, Axel spoke roughly, “Good, drink... Just like that...”

Roxas broke away and breathed hard, languidly running his tongue over his lips. Mimicking the action, Axel pulled him up into his arms, and Roxas let his head fall forward as he 'died'.

The admiration as Axel's hands drifted over him was real. Then he let Roxas slip to the mattress and went to the edge of the bed, finishing removing his shirt and dragging one fingertip over his bottom lip, tonguing the blood off of it.

Keeping his chest as still as he could manage, Roxas shoved aside thoughts of trying to watch and took his cues from Axel, waiting to find out when he should revive.

Leaning back, Axel ran a hand over his clothed cock, gliding it over leather. “Mm...”

Okay, it couldn't hurt to take in a bit of the visual. Roxas let his eyes just-barely open and admired the look of Axel's stiffening length against the appealing material. His hand emphasized the outline of his arousal, making it look like he was harder than he was.

Guessing the viewers might get freaked out if he stayed 'dead' for too long, Roxas started moving subtly, twitching harder when Axel slid a hand up his leg.

They were starting to get into it.

Roxas opened his eyes.

“Welcome back,” Axel purred.

Abruptly, Roxas lurched up and grabbed at him, trying to force him down with a growl. With a laugh, Axel let Roxas overpower him.

Pinning Axel down, Roxas bared his fangs in view of the camera. “Is this what you wanted?”

His own fangs still obvious, Axel tilted his head back and grinned. “What if it was?”

“You got it.” Roxas reached down to roughly palm between his legs. “And this?”

“You're just so fucking cute.”

“If this is for me, I'm gonna fucking use it.” He pulled the zipper down. Laughing again, Axel pulled Roxas's head to one side to show off the bloody bite mark, and he hissed for effect.

“It's not 'for you'. I _made_ you for my pleasure, not the other way around.”

“Then why don't you stop me?” Roxas retorted.

“This _is_ my pleasure.” Axel pulled him down, encouraging, and Roxas began to mouth over his throat. With a purr, Axel's hips arched off the bed.

Grazing his fangs along his throat, Roxas rubbed himself shamelessly against the leather, giving Axel the impression that it was a _thing_ for him.

Pleased, Axel tilted his head more. “Ngh...”

He couldn't get too caught up in his own pleasure, Roxas realized. Sitting back on his heels, he made a show out of undoing his tight black jeans. Axel slowly ran his hands up Roxas's legs.

One hand delved inside his jeans, and Roxas rubbed himself before he could be exposed completely. Both irritated and intrigued, Axel almost growled.

“I didn't think you'd start getting off on this so fast...”

“I thought this is what you made me for.”

“It is. Didn't expect you to take to it so quick,” Axel drawled. “Are you just a slut, or do you like me?”

“Maybe this is what I wanted, too.”

Axel smirked. “That works out pretty well, then.” Forcibly flipping their positions, he took over stripping Roxas. He growled and glared up at Axel.

Wrestling the jeans off him, Axel bared his fangs before descending on his chest with a hum. Roxas spread his legs around him.

“Nn...”

Making his way lower, Axel made sure to make a display of it, tilting Roxas's hips towards the camera to give the viewers a good view of his fangs brushing Roxas's erection. He hissed quietly, letting the leg closest to the camera fall flat to the bed.

Their views were racking up faster.

Axel's tongue traced around the crown, mouth still open wide enough that his fangs were visible to anyone looking for them. Roxas exhaled in a short, pleased puff, tangling his hands in Axel's hair. He knew he liked that.

As expected, Axel hummed in approval and rewarded him accordingly, making a show of it when he started to swallow him. His mouth was delightfully hot, and likewise, Roxas let himself be louder.

“Like that, yeah,” he sighed, long and satisfied, as Axel massaged up his leg and sucked in thorough, long strokes. Arousal rushed Axel, the first genuine jolt of it, and it flared with every pull at his roots.

Without warning, Axel hummed sharply and took him right to the back of his throat, then farther. Delightful pressure burned through him as he was deep-throated, and Roxas's mewl was completely genuine this time, writhing responsively.

He'd retracted his fangs to keep from damaging Roxas, allowing him to be a little more careless as he descended on him again and again, going from hilt to tip to the hilt again.

“Ngh...!” Shuddering, Roxas almost let Axel's name slip. He twisted his fingers up in his hair just to ground himself, Axel's pleasure an afterthought. One of his hands had slid up towards Roxas's chest, dragging his nails up and down and grasping his hip hard, and it was _good_. “_Mn-fuck-_”

Conscious of their audience, Roxas pushed his bangs out of his face, breathing harder. His grip tightened and he pulled hard at his own hair, a delightful sting pricking his scalp. “That's fucking _perfect_.”

Axel hummed again, hoping to leave marks deep enough for the cam to pick up. Drawing back with a moan, Axel's fangs grew visible and sharp again.

“What're you going to do with those?” Roxas panted.

Purring, Axel sank them shallowly into his thigh.

“Mm...” Roxas angled his face to the camera to show them how good it felt. Axel sucked briefly, then sat up, crawling over him. Roxas tilted his head with a quiet laugh, letting Axel's lips meet the point where his pulse used to be.

He was rocking his hips against Roxas's, skin smooth and warm and enticing. He wrapped one leg around Axel's hips.

“Mm...”

Roxas's blissful sigh was cut off by an aggressive kiss, and with no regard for clashing teeth, Roxas returned it. Axel felt his lip tear but didn't care remotely, kissing him for as long as he thought he could without boring their viewers.

They were less patient than he was. It was a shame, because if given the choice, he'd have liked to draw this out, torture Roxas with ecstasy.

Roxas clawed up his back until Axel took the option away from him, sitting up and out of range. “All these people want you to get fucked...”

“Are you going to give the people what they want?”

“I think we should make it a _proper show_.” Axel got up off the bed and gripped Roxas's chin, looking into his eyes as though he was still capable of entrancing him. “Sit up. Keep 'em entertained for a moment.”

He rose up on his knees as though preparing to follow Axel, but stayed where he was. Roxas faced the camera again, eyes scanning the stream of commentary.

_'i wanna see him wreck that pretty ass.'_

_'Fuck those fangs are so real i just want them both to bite me.'_

_'what a slut i bet he wants him to feed on him all over again'_

_'i'd be their blood whore.'_

_'lets hear the blonde scream'_

Roxas smirked. He spread his legs to display himself, wrapping a hand around himself to pump his cock, pace unhurried.

Having retrieved lube, Axel came back to the bed. “Don't stop. I like the show, too...”

He knelt by Roxas and opened the bottle. Grinning, Roxas leaned back on his hand and _went_ for it, creating a rhythm for himself to enjoy the ebb and flow of heat.

“Mmn...”

Axel didn't remove his pants, only pulling them out of the way to slick himself. Breathing harder, Roxas tightened his fingers around himself and worked his cock over in even strokes. He looked directly into the camera, drawing his lower lip into his mouth.

“Here's what we're gonna do,” Axel began, sliding in behind him. “You're gonna sit in my lap and ride me so that everyone can see you doing it.”

“Mm...” Wordlessly, Roxas rolled himself forward on his knees, resting on his hands and arching his back to display himself, teasing. Getting comfortable, Axel brought Roxas back onto him and held his hand at an odd angle to press a slick finger into him.

His legs moved as far apart as he was capable of keeping them. “Nn... No need to be too gentle with me.”

“That so?” Axel purred, and thrust it in harder.

Roxas groaned sharply. He'd been exaggerating, partially; he hadn't slept around as a human, and sex with Axel wasn't something he did so often. His body still tolerated pain and discomfort better than it did when he was alive, but he was by no means unbreakable.

Hiding a smirk against Roxas's shoulder, Axel eased up a bit but still worked him open fast. Roxas knew how to relax and take him anyway without wasting time, muttering, “You know where I want it...”

Axel hummed in acknowledgement, but still didn't give him what he wanted.

“Dirty tease...”

Snickering, Axel drew back his hand to adjust the angle.

“_Nn_...” Roxas had started to glare at the camera. Then Axel thrust his fingers in against his prostate, a glorious jolt of heat to his whole system, and Roxas threw his chest forward with a loud groan. He was intentionally being more vocal than he'd ever been with Axel, and it was effectively intriguing him into wanting to give Roxas more. He slipped in a second finger and ran his teeth up Roxas's neck.

He was stretched enough to take it, but not without some squirming around for effect.

Licking the remaining blood from the punctures, Axel rotated his fingers, only brushing his g-spot occasionally to keep him wanton and impatient. He evoked stuttered little sounds with every tease, Roxas rolling his hips to plead for more.

“That's gorgeous,” Axel praised, working him open wider.

“More, I can take it,” Roxas panted, head dropping back on his shoulder. Obligingly, Axel worked in a third.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-... _yeah_.”

Axel was getting off on Roxas's display just as much as it was amusing him. Roxas pressed his nails down into Axel's thighs, feeling him hard against his back.

“Think you can take me yet?”

“Ngh... Do it.”

Lifting Roxas's hips, Axel positioned the two of them to make sure the camera had a good look. Then he was pressing up into him, splitting him open, intoxicating and immobilizing bliss. Roxas focused on the feeling of Axel sliding up into him, slick and thick.

A possessive hand trailed up Roxas's chest, Axel moaning against his shoulder.

Slowly, Roxas pressed his hands to Axel's thighs and lowered himself gradually back into his thrusts. “Fu-uck...”

He had to pause once he'd taken him to the hilt, breathing hard. Axel rocked his hips subtly, purring.

“You feel so fucking good...”

Shuddering and twitching, it wasn't long before Roxas was rolling his hips in a similar fashion, like he thought he could do it without Axel's notice.

“Ngh – don't think so...”

Axel snapped his hips up, thrusting into him properly. A sharp groan was wrenched from Roxas's throat, and he went still to let him buck into the smooth, welcoming warmth.

“Ngh, yeah... C'mon, ride me.”

“Thought you'd... never ask,” Roxas panted. He braced himself and dragged his body up the length of Axel's cock.

Axel hummed by his ear. “Go as fast or as slow as you want.”

He went slow, to start. Roxas let the viewers see him take it inch by inch, motions faltering whenever Axel's nails felt particularly good – he was dragging them along his skin, up his chest as he massaged it. Still, he got into the motion, rocking up and down over him.

Exposing his fangs indulgently, Axel mouthed up towards Roxas's ear, nipping the lobe.

“Nn...” He was heating up faster than he'd expected, liking the control he had but determined to get Axel off first. He took him right to the base and tightened deliberately, and Axel's stuttering breath felt like a victory.

Holding him tighter, Axel wrapped his free hand around Roxas's cock. He almost whimpered and grasped for a handhold – any handhold. He found Axel's thigh.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Axel groaned, and let Roxas set the pace of his strokes. Bouncing in his lap, Roxas was being allowed to essentially fuck Axel's hand every time he brought himself up. Moisture leaked over Axel's fingers, his cries louder with the added stimulation.

The spike of heat shoved Axel closer to nirvana, and he forced himself to think of something more mundane than the view count and Roxas's body.

Impatient, Roxas murmured under his breath, “Come _on_...”

Tightening his grip a little, Axel lunged for the unbroken skin on the other side of Roxas's neck, and allowed it to seem like biting down there was what tipped him over the edge.

“_Mngh_...”

“A-ah – ngh!” Roxas's expression smoothed out to one of utter bliss, even though he was burying his exasperation at having another pair of empty holes in his neck. Axel spilled into him with a long groan, eyes raising to give the camera a pleasure-drunk stare.

Feeling him tense, Roxas smirked with satisfaction and enjoyed feeling him come before thrusting up into his hand again.

Nuzzling his neck, Axel purred by his ear, speaking too softly to be picked up by the laptop mic. “Mn... You sure as fuck know how to please an audience.”

Choking on his breath, Roxas hooked one arm back around Axel to keep him there. He edged along his peak, so close, he just needed Axel to keep talking. He didn't care what he said so long as it was low and rough and just for Roxas to hear.

“You're so fucking good at it... Putting on a show, teasing... They all want to see you come so bad.” Axel sighed harshly. “_I_ want you to...”

That was more than he could take. Orgasm broke over him in shuddering waves, and Roxas almost forgot he was on camera, wanting to drop his head back and just _feel_.

Fuck, sex had never been this good when he was mortal. The thrill, the heat, the intermingling of pain and pleasure – it was all so much better, maybe easier to appreciate without the distractions of a beating heart in the way.

Axel stroked him through his climax, growling, “You are so hot...”

Roxas settled bonelessly back against him. “Mm...”

They'd definitely lost viewers now that they'd gotten the money shot, but Axel didn't care since they'd undoubtedly raked in cash to spare. Still, he gave the remaining viewers what they'd come for, lifting his sullied hand to lick away the white ropes of cum.

He didn't close the feed and disconnect the camera until he was finished, and the viewer count had dropped to nearly nil. Roxas sank back against the bed, releasing a long breath.

“We did _good_,” Axel told him, pleased. “Much more money than just stripping will get you. That's the beauty of livestream porn...”

Roxas grinned. “People got their money's worth.”

“Damn right.”

“Still mad at you, by the way.”

“I assumed.” Indifferent, Axel grinned, stretching up towards the ceiling with a contented grunt. “I'm changing, you want clothes?”

“I'm not putting that skin-tight shit back on.”

“Shame. Stay naked, then, I like that too.” Axel went to wash up.

“Fine.” Roxas called after him, “I'm hungry again.”

“We'll deal with that soon.” Water running full blast, Axel washed his hands and face. He started rinsing out his mouth, nonchalant.

Grumbling, Roxas got up to go use the shower. Axel spat into the sink before speaking again.

“I'll even let you choose your victim.”

That managed to lift his mood a little.

“If you're gonna shower, set aside all the little soaps and shit when you're done,” Axel told him.

“Why?”

“I want to take them when we leave,” Axel replied, like it was obvious.

“Sure.” Under his breath, Roxas muttered, “Cheap bastard...”

Axel left the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him, and Roxas started running the water.

Let Axel be cheap – if he kept coming up with enjoyable ways to make money, Roxas would forgive him eventually.


End file.
